WF–UED War
The WF–UED War was a war between the World Federation and the United Earth Directorate. The war itself was declared on 1 December 2009, however the events that caused it occurred on 30 November, when nation ruler Delusionaleader sent messages to various UED nations telling them to attack various WF nations. The first war was declared at 06:58 server time by the nation of Louisia on the nation of Krezhopol, with three other UED nations also declaring during the course of the day. Before the declaration of the last of these three, WF member LRA KING publicly called UED out. It would soon go to "private channels," and King Death would later go public with an official response at 18:00 server time. By this time, DelusionaLeader had himself declared war against two WF nations, while the first defensive wars were declared against the Democracy of Christ, one of the four UED belligerents goaded in by DL. Until 23:42, the only nations declared on by WF were those who originally attacked WF. However, at that point in time, the first of a large wave of WF nations declared on uninvolved UED nations, with the official declaration of war coming 20 minutes later - 00:02 on 1 December 2009. Casus Belli The aforementioned Enrage stated the following: "There has been a long held standard that an alliance should be held responsible for their conduct of their government. We believe the converse is also true, mainly when a body membership acts en masse with a dangerous level of incompetence. Here, we have both, and the danger from these two combined factors proved dangerous enough to cause injury to my alliance. As such, World Federation hereby declares war on the United Earth Directorate." He also did include a screenshot given him by a third party which indicated that there may have been collusion between King Death II and DelusionaLeader, however this was swiftly refuted by King Death II with a screen shot of his own showing that he had frantically scrambled to tell his alliance to not attack. Critics of the CB of WF have had several viewpoints ranging from a "WF got played" stance, to a stance of thinking WF jumped the gun based on circumstancial evidence. Supporters use the fact that one of the attackers (President Harris of Democracy of Christ) was MoIA at the time of attack. It was speculated, and has since been confirmed, that DelusionaLeader was in fact Rajistani, a former WF triumvir who was expelled from the alliance for his role in a failed coup within UINE, and apparently banned after the fact. He was revealed not only to have been DelusionaLeader, but also to have had a multi within WF. At 22:56 server time on 1 December, World Federation declared an end to hostilities, promising $100M and 600 tech to UED as a "relief fund" to "help get them back on their feet." http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=75050 External links *Initial attacks decried by WF member LRA KING, later edited *The Mafia cancels MDoAP with UED *UED leader King Death II disavows any knowledge of the attacks *WF Declaration of War on UED *Solidarity Declaration of Neutrality *UED response to WF DoW *Discussion of WF's CB against UED *Tech Sellers Union stance on the war (neutrality) *DelusionaLeader's true identity *WF officially ceases hostilities *Solidarity pledges reconstruction aid to UED *Red Dawn announces they will aid UED See also Category:Alliance Wars Category:World Federation